Always driving you away
by Cupcake Lover
Summary: Syaoran is retelling his past of how he lost the girl of his dreams which was Sakura...He was nice to her but when he was around his friends and she was there he would make fun of her..It's killing Syaoran by doing this.. What'll he do?
1. The new student

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
I'm 24 years old with chest nut colored hair and amber eyes. I'm actually a model! I get payed a lot of money for modeling clothes. I see a lot of beautiful girls about my age. I'm single but it's not because girls don't like me I just don't seem to take any interest except for the girl I lost.... She was really pretty she had honey brown hair with these beautiful emerald eyes.This is the story of how I lost the girl of my dreams... It all started in Tomoeda high first year high school..............  
  
"Class today we have a new student, transferring from an all girl's private school." said Ms. Kei  
  
A girl with honey brown hair and emerald green eyes came in the classroom.  
  
"Please introduce yourself." said Ms. Kei  
  
"Hi my name is Sakura Kinomoto." she said  
  
"Sakura, you will sit next to Tomoyo Daidouji." Ms. Kei said pointing to a raven haired girl with amethyst eyes  
  
"Yes maam." she said in a happy voice  
  
"Hi I'm Tomoyo!" said Tomoyo  
  
"Hey!At least someone is talking to me." Sakura said  
  
"Your funny Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura  
  
"Now class, remember I said I'd pair you all up into your groups yesterday for your Reading and Writing story." Ms. Kei said  
  
"Ok I did the list last night."Ms. Kei said in a tired tone  
  
"Tomoyo and Eriol !" Ms. Kei read aloud  
  
"Oh great!I'm stuck with the doofus!" Tomoyo said  
  
"Your pretty funny yourself!" Sakura said giggling  
  
"Yay! I get the smart girl!" Eriol said smiling at Tomoyo  
  
"Syaoran and our new student, Sakura!" Ms. Kei read  
  
"Who's Syaoran?" Sakura asked Ms. Kei  
  
"The boy with the chest nut hair and amber eyes." Ms. Kei said pointing to me  
  
"Oh thanks." Sakura said smiling in my directions 5 minutes later  
  
"No!! Ms. Kei this must be a mistake I can't be stuck with Sandera!" whined Meiling  
  
"Oh just deal with it Meiling!" I said in an annoyed tone  
  
Meiling was always whining about everything. She's just a pain in the neck!  
  
"Mind your own business Syaoran!" Meiling yelled  
  
"Now Now Meiling stop complaining."Ms. Kei said  
  
"Hmmph!"-Meiling  
  
Lunch  
  
Sakura came up to my table  
  
"Yes! What do you want?" Laura snapped  
  
"I came here to tell Syaoran something." Sakura said  
  
"Well yeah?" I asked  
  
"You're not worthy enough to speak to Syaoran!" Another girl named Milena said in an angry tone  
  
"Worthy?What is he some kind of king to you?" Sakura asked  
  
Macy was about to speak when I said"Fine! Come on Sachura."I said pretending I didn't know how to pronounce her name Some of the girls snickered some giggled at Syaoran's table.  
  
"It's Sakura." she corrected  
  
"Where do you want to meet?"she asked  
  
"The library my house your house the park?" she asked giving out suggestions  
  
"How about we don't meet." I said trying to make the girls at my table laugh a few of them snickkered  
  
" Where do you want to meet?" I asked Sakura  
  
"How about my house?" Sakura said  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura I don't feel the same way you feel for me."I said shaking my head trying not to laugh  
  
gigglegiggle  
  
Sakura just left the cafeteria Before I got to say anything the bell rng lunch was over.  
  
"Eriol!Wait up!" I yelled  
  
"Yeah?" he asked turning around  
  
"Um....Er..... Eriol your cheek looks kind of swollen." I said trying to keep a straight face  
  
"Yeah remember the project I had to go to the library with Tomoyo at lunch well she smacked me with a book when I..............  
  
Lunch in the library  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
"Tomoyo come on! You made me miss lunch for this!?" I asked looking around sounding like I've never seen a library before.  
  
"Eriol I've been stuck with you before and the last time you got us D!Just because I said we'd do the last project your way now we are doing this project my way!" Tomoyo said trying not to scream  
  
"Now hold on! I need to go get something." Tomoyo said going outside  
  
"Whatever." I said to myself  
  
Back at Eriol and Syaoran talking now  
  
"Before I knew it I had fallen on the ground maybe because I put my feet on Tomoyo's chair and kept rocking my chair and then when I fell I accidently pushed Tomoyo's chair back and her bag fell on the ground.I picked up my chair and Tomoyo's bag. A notebook fell out! And I read this one entry and it said  
  
December 18  
  
Dear Journal, I got paired up with Eriol again! He is such a goofball!Sometimes he can actually act like a guy but most of the time he acts like a girl!  
  
she attacked me with a book before I could read the last part " Eriol said rubbing his cheek  
  
"Eriol that is the saddest story I've ever heard" I said shaking my head  
  
"I gotta go. Ms. Gelinda will eventually give me detention again for being tardy." I said  
  
"Ok Bye." Eriol replied  
  
As I was running to class I accidentally bumped into Sakura  
  
"Sorry Sakura." I said picking some of her books up  
  
"It's okay I got them." she said picking the remaining of her books  
  
"No I'm sorry about lunch too?" I said  
  
"That's okay...I gotta go." she said turning back  
  
"We'll meet in the library." I said  
  
"Okay fine I'll meet you there." Sakura said smiling  
  
"I liked her some say even love her. But all those things I did to her we're all things to please everyone......................  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(: 


	2. Hurting you

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.   
  
Whenever I insulted Sakura in front of my friends it made me feel soo guilty...I liked Sakura but I always drove her away for certain reasons.  
  
"Hey Sakura!You wanna walk to the library with me?" I asked  
  
Why am I walking with her?  
  
"Sure... the more company the better." Sakura said in a gentle voice  
  
"Great!" I said feeling calm  
  
"Why were you acting like a snob at the cafeteria?" Sakura asked  
  
My sweat dropping as I tried to answer  
  
"Um....er...I......"I answered miserably  
  
"It's ok you don't have to answer that question." She said smiling at me  
  
I can't believe she let that go.. Now I feel guilty for even doing that to her..  
  
"Hey waddya know we're here already!" she said  
  
I opened the library door and there I saw all of them! All of my friends! What'll I do if they see me?  
  
"Um.... Sakura you know we could go to my house instead.."I suggested giving her a fake smile  
  
"Don't be silly and anyways we're already here." she said walking towards the direction of where my friends were.  
  
"Well..well...well...If it isn't Ms. Kinomoto." sneered Laura  
  
"Hi Laura!" Sakura said happily  
  
"Syaoran and I are looking for topics here." Sakura said looking at Laura  
  
"Syaoran is here?" Milena asked  
  
"I don't see anybody.."Macy continued  
  
"In your dreams Kinomoto!" Laura laughed  
  
"Let's get out of here!Crazy people like Kinomoto show up here!" yelled Milena  
  
"SHHHHHH!!!"said the librarian  
  
"Whatever!" Laura replied  
  
"Syaoran?Syaoran?" asked a confused looking Sakura  
  
"I'm here." I said looking relieved  
  
"Where were you?" Sakura asked suspicously  
  
"I was in the bathroom." I said lying  
  
"Oh ok." she said  
  
She believed in anything I said to her whether it was a lie or not. Why?  
  
The rest of the day I was at the library looking over topics with Sakura but we didn't choose one yet.  
  
The next day  
  
"Syaoran! That Sakura girl is a total freak don't you think soo?" Milena said running up to me  
  
Just shutup!  
  
"Um.. yeah I guess soo."I said nodding my head  
  
"I mean Syaoran she thought she was at the library with you!" Macy pointed out  
  
Shut up!!!!!!  
  
"What a psycho you think that old school of hers was a school for psychos." Laura said smirking  
  
SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Yea whatever!" I said  
  
"What's with you?!" Laura asked me  
  
"Yeah you keep giving us an attitude what do you like that Sakura girl??" Milena asked eyeing me suspicously  
  
I don't know maybe......  
  
"No I don't!" I said  
  
"Prove it tell her how you feel about her now!" Macy yelled  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura said in her innocent tone like always  
  
I couldn't do it! I shouldn't but I had to.  
  
"Sakura, you are a freak!" I yelled  
  
Every word burning......  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked  
  
hearing her innocent voice made me want to punch myself  
  
"What did you come from an all girls psyco school!" I yelled again faking a laugh  
  
My laugh making me choke......................  
  
"Yeah and where do you get your clothes?" Macy asked glaring at Sakura's clothes  
  
Just be quiet!  
  
"And how about the way she does her hair that is such a baby hairstyle!" Milena yelled laughing hysterically  
  
It looks fine don't listen to them!  
  
"How about your shoes they are like soo yesterday!" Laura yelled  
  
Sakura's eyes welled up with tears before she left she gave me one last look and ran.  
  
My heart felt like a bomb about to explode all theses feelings a guy like me never had.........................................  
  
I always loved the way she would smile at me and turn her emerald green eyes to my direction. She always seemed to be happy almost all the time....  
  
Review.......................PLEASE.................PLEASE... ............. 


	3. Mr Kei

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters.  
  
I still remember that day I had been a creep to the one I Loved.  
  
Just great I just had to break Sakura when the writing assigment is due tomorow.I gotta apologies to her. I know I rejected her again in a horrible way...I just don't know what I'd say..  
  
"Wait I could call her...um... her number is 878-6854 ahh ok dialed it."  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
"Hello?Who's this?" asked the innocent Sakura  
  
"Hi Sakura it's Syaoran!" I said  
  
"What do you want? Do you wanna make me feel like a fool again thinking you were a good guy.You made me think that you were nice ?" she snapped  
  
"Look I'm sorry.."I pleaded  
  
"Oh yeah I forgive you Syaoran...... on second thought no because maybe you'll probably tell your friends I'm a freak and to my face tell me nice things.!"she yelled hanging up the phone  
  
I tried calling several tmes but she wouldn't answer.  
  
"Let's see Kinomoto....Kinomoto Ah right here." I said to myself  
  
555 Cherry Blossom Avenue  
  
Hey that's not far from here! I'll just walk there then.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Sakura had opened the door  
  
"Hi Sakura listen- before I had anything else to say she closed the door on me  
  
Great plan Syaoran!I've got another idea!  
  
This is good I have a costume of a business guy now were off to Sakura's house  
  
ding dong  
  
This time a tall black haired guy opened the door.  
  
"Um. hello is Sakura Kinomoto here?" I asked in a squeaky voice  
  
"Who wants to know?" He asked  
  
"Um...Mr. Kei." I said pulling my collar  
  
"And what does Mr. Kei want with my sister?" The guy asked eyeing me carefully  
  
"My wife is Mrs. Kei and Mrs. Kei her teacher told me to tell sakura something..." I continued  
  
"Mr. Kei come in go upstairs turn right and there is Sakura's room.." the guy said quietly  
  
I can't believe that worked! Now to Sakura's room  
  
knock knock  
  
"Who is it?" asked Sakura seeming annoyed  
  
"It's Mr. Kei!" I answered  
  
"Um.. sorry I don't know a Mr. Kei...." she said in the gentlest voice  
  
She opened the door, and just stared at me.  
  
"Hi Ms. Kinomoto!May I come in?"I asked  
  
"Who are you?" she asked innocently  
  
"Mrs. Kei's husband." I said  
  
"Wait Ms. Kei's not even married." she pointed out  
  
"Umm.. I er."I tried saying something but she closed the door on me  
  
"Mr. Kei your leaving?"The guy asked  
  
"Um.. yeah." I said sounding down  
  
I left taking one last glance at her window........................................................ .............................................................. ...............  
  
Sakura was like a fradgile angel but yet she gets past these things. She doesn't seem to care about what people say to her as long as she had friends.......  
  
Review.......(; /: 


End file.
